


It's Christmas, Fuckass - JohnKat

by Kapdixo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This was my first Homestuck fic, I hope you like it.





	It's Christmas, Fuckass - JohnKat

_"Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
'Rudolf, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'"_ Karkat sang, then stopped. "And then Rudolf said 'fuck you all, you picked on me for years and I don't owe you shit'. The end."

"Oh, lighten up!" John punched his shoulder. "It's Christmas! Don't be so grumpy!"

"Fuck you, I will not lighten up." He crossed his arms. "And your stupid holidays suck ass."

"So do you, numbnuts."

"Nooksniffer!"

"Asshole!"

"Bulgelicker!"

"Okay, I get it!" John laughed. "We're done here, now help me with the tree."

"Ugh..." Karkat wrapped the lights around it, mumbling something like "fuck the tree who cares".

"Now for the ornaments." He picked up one of them, laughing. "Is this supposed to look like you?"

"Nepeta made it," he hissed.

"Well, she captured your grumpiness perfectly!" John ducked as a sickle almost hit him in the face. "Rude!"

"Gimmie that!" Karkat nearly THREW the ornament on the tree. "There, fuckass. Happy?"

"Yes!" he beamed. They continued decorating until they were done. "It looks so good!"

"I guess it does," he grumbled, watching the twinkling bulbs that flashed every so often. "Yeah, it's good. Even if it's Christmas, fuckass."

"It sure is!" John threw an arm around his shoulder, ignoring the rude comment.

"Hey!" Karkat snarled. Then he pulled him closer with a defeated sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Karkitty."

"You too."


End file.
